Breakthru
by Pearl J. Woods
Summary: The dreamer and his bad-assed babe haven't played a concert since Wembley, and are willing to do one. But how will they do considering where they currentley stand? Sequal-ish, written to improve my writing. Rated T to be safe in the future.


My first fic, so I have almost no clue on how to use this thing! So... err... yeah. I'm pretty much doing this to improve my writing, and I know very well I have to work on characterization. All characters are Canadian, if you don't like it, DEAL. YVAN RULES! (Fangirl moment: OMG, DID I MENTION HE WAS CAST AS THE LEAD IN ROCK OF AGES?!? EEP!) Review and get a cookie? Virtual cookie, that is! Now... on with the story!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! GOODNESS GRACIOUS, IF I DID, WHY WOULD I BE ON ?!

* * *

Galileo Figaro awoke in what felt like the middle of the night, wearing a black t-shirt and boxers. "Only thing to do is jump over the moon!" He exclaimed while slightly jumping onto the queen-sized bed as he awoke, ruffling the black duvet. The Dreamer looked around only to see the beige walls of the bedroom, the caramel coloured dresser and a picture of his perfectly lovely bad-assed babe, flashing a smile, sitting on the dresser-matching bedside table. Searching for the purple-haired girl beneath the covers, he found nothing but air. Galileo, confused, quickly slipped on his infamous leather jacket, a pair of cerulean faded jeans and a grey tank top. He drowsily made his way to the kitchen of their small building, the Hotel California, now that the Heartbreak Hotel had been destroyed, to pour himself some Corn Flakes into his favourite black bowl reading "Star Wars: Episode III, Revenge of the Sith".

He poured another helping into another bowl. Scaramouche couldn't have wandered too far, could she? After all, it was their anniversary! She couldn't have forgotten such an important event! He fidgeted, wondering where his girlfriend had gone. As he ate his cereal dry and savoured the corny goodness at the ebony dining table, he glanced at the black clock on the counter. The digital device's white numbers read 11:58AM. Was he really asleep that long? Of course, the dream he dreamed had been rather horrible. Millions of chaotic people gathering to hear him sing about a cow named_... what_ _was it? Lisa? Eliza? Elsie._ Galileo was about to shuffle another helping of the cereal into his spoon until he heard the front door to their apartment creak. The dreamer leapt up from his chair, making a beeline for the door.

An out of breath Scaramouche came bashing through the door. She was wearing the exact same corset and skirt she had picked out at the Heartbreak Hotel. "If one of those fangirls come up to me again and ask for a picture for all of their GaGa friends, I swear I'll..." Galileo promptly cut her off with a kiss.

"Where have you been? You could've left me a note or something! I was worried about you!" said Galileo sweetly

"I was, hold on a second, you were worried about _me?_ I was worried if you woke up and found me gone!" snapped Scaramouche

"Yeah, but, I made you breakfast!"

"Congratulations Figgy, you've managed to pour me a bowl of cereal without spilling it."

Scaramouche walked over to her bowl, grabbed the spoon, and demolished the corn flakes faster than you could say "Will you do the fandango?". Then, she reached for her black backpack to yank out a thin silver triangle-shaped plastic item.

"What's that? Looks like an old-fashioned spoon to me."

"No Figgy, it's a guitar pick. People used to pluck the strings with them instead of their fingers. Don't worry, I got you something too."

While she bent down to draw another item from her bag full of wonders, Galileo eagerly sprinted up to her, going down on his knees looking like a puppy begging for a treat. Scaramouche finally pulled out an old video, perfectly stored in its labelled box.

"I found you another Queen song. The song is phenomenal, but the vi-day-o is full of drags and some very weird scenes. The singer must've been on drugs while he was dancing around with a vacuum cleaner."

"Cool! We'll have to watch it together sometime! But, what took you so long?"

"I went down to the old Heartbreak, trying to find anything the Killer Bitch and her GlobalVirus employees didn't burn. It was hard running away from the fangirls, but hey, it's our anniversary."

"Wow, thanks!" Galileo instinctively kissed his girlfriend, loving how that moment felt, how much she cared about him, and thought about how lucky he was to have the most beautiful girl on Planet Mall to share all his journeys with. The magenta-haired girl pulled away and quickly popped the video into the cassette player, then pressed the play button. The couple stared deep into each other's flawless eyes, almost forgetting about Freddie and his moustache vacuuming the fictional house in the screen in front of them. They came back out of their dream-worlds when they heard the music stop.

"HEY! Y'all forgot to tell me it was family movie morning!" Pop exclaimed while jumping on the couch between the two lovers. It was at times like these when the dreamer hated an old apartment-mate who was almost constantly drunk.

"Pop. Shut up and get out of the room now." Scaramouche hissed.

"Now why would I do that?"

Scaramouche got up and sat down on her boyfriend's lap. Pop moved over, being careful not to touch her, who knew if she would throw another fit. Scaramouche glanced suggestively at Galileo. "Got it, babe!" he winked. He grabbed her waist and fiercely kissed her, not too long after both of them started slowly lying down on the off-white sofa.

"I'VE SEEN ENOUGH!" Pop announced and quickly got up and bolted towards the nearest door. Galileo slowly pulled away.

"Want to stop now?"

"Why? Otherwise that old hippie might come back."

"I love the way you think Scary-Bush!"

"You won't if you call me that again." She teased

"Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango?"

"Hmm... maybe. But maybe we should actually watch the text first." She laughed.

"Right."

Once again, the guitar goddess went to push play. She sat back down next to her frontman and welcomed a warm arm around her. Galileo stared in awe at her until the song started.

"_I want to break free! I want to break free! I want to break free from your lies, you're so self-satistfied, I don't need you! I've got to break free! God knows, god knows I want to break free!" _Freddie sang to the camera.

"This sounds familiar... are you sure we haven't seen this one before?"

"Of couse we have, I dreamt about it while I was dreaming of that rabbit in the bowler hat cooking the omelette. You've probably heard it! You're the freaking dreamer!"

"If you get out your guitar I can sing it for you."

Scaramouche kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and went to go fetch her precious red and black guitar, which conveniently matched her present outfit. Galileo stood and captured every detail of the Hotel Calfornia. _How did we get here? Meat, Brit and all of the rest of the bohemians gone. Just Scaramouche, me and Pop. And now, our fans are expecting a gig within the next two months._

"You ready?" Scaramouche said, mighty axe in hand.

"Whenever you are, babe."

She played a small introduction, then played a few chords. (A/N: The WWRY arrangement, minus drums, bass and keyboards.)

"I want to break free! I want to break free! I want to break free from your lies, you're so..." his voice softened and trailed off, almost angelically. Scara immediately put down her guitar on the floor, then realized Pop could barge in at any moment and set it down on the nearest wooden table.

"What's wrong?" She asked, in the most loving voice he had heard since the van. Galileo jumped slightly at his girlfriend's concern.

"We need a band. The GaGas have been waiting for a concert for almost a whole year now. We're old news, we'll need some kind of breakthrough to get them interested again. They want a concert soon, and we have no one but Pop to back us up."

"He could..." Scaramouche remembered when she had heard Pop attempting to drum along to her guitar solo "...never mind."

"Exactly."

"What do you think we're going to do about it?"

Galileo sighed. "I don't know. We really need to bring the power of rock n' roll back. It's not like we can hold auditions or any..."

"Figgy, that's brilliant! Maybe someone else is the re-incarnation of the quiet one!" She exclaimed as her eyes lit up like lightbulbs.

"Could be, but when will we have time to do that?"

"We could make a drum set in two weeks, and then use the old instrument from the Heartbreak Hotel as a bass." Galileo considered her proposal.

"Sounds good, I'll get Pop to hack into the GlobalSoft system and broadcast the word."

"Great, I'll go down to the Heartbreak and get the instrument before that bastard gets drunk." She smiled, kissed her dreamer and was off to the wreck before he could protest.

"Galileo Figaro, we meet again!" The dreamer stared in horror at the plasma TV screen.

* * *

Yeah, it needs some work... any suggestions? May bring Meat back and the future, and if I do, SHE WILL BE A SCOTT! And why? Kerry Ellis rocks. Like Yvan. :D


End file.
